Embers of a Rocket
by Representing-My-Sinnamon-Rolls
Summary: Ember and her stoic (boring, in her opinion) scientist partner Cinder are two forces to be reckoned with. They are the top field agents in the entirety of Team Rocket, a team rumoured to have even turned down a promotion from Giovanni himself. So why is Ember having guilty thoughts? Will their latest mission prove to be the end of the pair's partnership? Slight amourshipping.HIATUS
1. Of New Missions and 'lution love

I sat on the edge of the cliff, pushing a strand of caramel coloured hair behind my ear. Beside me, Lune, my umbreon, nudged my shoulder with her head, and I petted her distractedly, running over mission details in my head.

This was the biggest mission of my career by far. It was made doubly hard by the fact that I had to dupe the pokémon league, hundreds of trainers, including the elite fours and champions of all six regions, and my only back up was my scientist partner, Cinder.

It was going to be hard, to say the least. I shrugged, looking out onto the city below, glowing with the rays of the early morning sun. If all the other grunts saw me now, they would be teasing me for weeks to come.

I whirled around as I head a shifting behind me, sighing when I realised it was only Cinder with Clank, his Jolteon. He adjusted his wide-rimmed glasses over his brown eyes, his brown hair looking extremely dishevelled this morning. As usual, he was wearing his lab coat. Over his pyjamas. What a nerd. He came to sit by me, and Clank sat next to Lune. I couldn't be sure, but I think they had a crush on each other.

"Well, I hacked into the blueprints of the stadium, and I can confirm it is a simple layout, only two exits on the battle field, those being... Hey! are you even listening to me?" I was cut out of my thoughts when Cinder spoke.

I looked up at him "What was that again?" I asked, and Cinder, Clank and Lune all sweatdropped at the same time.

He repeated what he said, and I nodded. "Alright. All we need are the trainer's pokémon, the audience can go suck it, for all I care." I said, standing up, stretching in my Team Rocket uniform. I went to head into town, before Cinder stopped me.

"Ember..." He said hesitantly. I turned to look at him.

"Hmm?" I asked airily.

"You might want to get changed, it is called 'undercover' for a reason..." Cinder advised, and I blushed, covering it up with a teasing façade.

Tugging on the hem of his lab coat, I narrowed my eyes and wagged my tongue "Watch out, _Cinderella_, somebody might think you are just trying to get me out of my clothes." I flirted.

The glasses wearing scientist coughed, straightening his lab coat where I tugged it out of place. "That would be rather unpleasant, don't you think?" he asked in his no-nonsense tone of his. I had no idea whether he was teasing me, or telling me his observations.

Either way, I hit him. "Jerk!" I shouted, storming away to the tent I shared with him. It wasn't a one room, tiny tent like that. It was red and black, and had two individual pods to sleep in. I ducked into my own pod and took out my disguise clothes.

They were simple, a black sun dress with red buttons, a pair of red and black sandals and a belt with my pokeballs on. I walked back out again, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Cinder ducked in, grabbed his laptop bag, and pressed a button on a remote, making the tent fold in on itself until it resembled a large backpack. He pulled it on over his shoulders and nodded, and motioned for me to go first. I mock-bowed, heading down the path into the sleepy town.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

I mentally sighed as the stupidly nice Nurse Joy gave me a key to a pokémon centre room and handed me my newly healed pokéballs. "We hope to see you again!" She said cheerfully, waving as I went to climb up the stairs. I was sorely tempted to toss her out of the window for even suggesting that she wishes to see my partners hurt badly enough to need her attention.

I held onto my anger, barely. Cinder received his pokéballs from the Demon Nurse From Hell, as I now liked to call her, and I noticed with a frown that Nurse Joy didn't wish his pokémon, in fact she instead seemed to be flirting with the scientist. What was this feeling inside my chest? It couldn't be Jealousy...

Right? I shook my head, and with a heavy heart, I turned back around and started to walk up the stairs. Then promptly bumped into somebody. I fell back, but then two hands grabbed my shoulders, steadying me. I was about to glare at the person who had just gotten in my way, but then quickly caught myself, remembering that I was on a mission.

"So sorry about that!" the girl who had just caught me apologised. I examined her. She seemed very ordinary, long light brown hair, almost the same colour of mine, wide blue eyes, and a pink straw hat.

I forced a laugh. "I'm sorry too, I wasn't looking where I was going!" I say in a (forced) happy tone.

We both nodded, and the girl with the straw hat continued on down the stairs, I up. I reached the landing, looking down at the key card in my hand. "13B, 13B" I mutter under my breath, grinning when I reach the door with the golden number emblazoned on it. Squealing like a little girl, I quickly slide the card down the side of the door, an electronic lock there, and run in, collapsing backwards onto the bed.

I glance towards the door of the adjoining room, 13A, and sigh, knowing that Cinder would be walking into my rooms countless hours of the night, having just created a new invention and wanting to test it out. Usually on me. I release Lune from her pokéball, and she hops onto the bed beside me, nosing my palm so that I would stroke her head. I smirked.

"Nah, don't think I will, actually..." I tease, and she growls. I laugh. "Just kidding, Lune!" I say, and ruffle her black fur. Despite being one of the most trusted Team Rocket operatives, known on a first-name-basis by Giovanni himself, I had a soft spot for pokémon. I always made sure that pokémon I stole always went to kind buyers.

The adjacent door opened, and Cinder came in hesitantly. I looked up. "Hey." I said, still stroking Lune. Clank jumped up, and I started stroking his yellow fur along with Lune's. Cinder stood hesitantly by the door, and I groaned, still lying down with my head hanging off of the mattress, looking at him upside-down.

"Seriously, _Cinderella_, we've been partners for almost a year now. Sit." I commanded, and he obediently sat down in an armchair, laptop bag with him as always.

"Ember, I have heard of a trainer seminar taking place at nineteen hundred hours. I think that it would be beneficial if you went and scouted out the strongest trainers. That way, we will be able to watch potential targets for longer, and not worry about the mundane and terrible ones" Cinder said in his all-too-scientific tone.

"Do I have to?" I groan.

"Yes, Ember, you have to." he confirmed. I closed my eyes, shifting back so that I was lying on the bed properly, Lune and Clank's heads resting on my stomach.

"Wake me up then, then." I say, promptly falling asleep.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

I pretended to be asleep as I was woken by Cinder repeating my name over and over. He then attempted to shake me into waking me up, still saying my name. I still pretended to be asleep.

Too bad he knows me so well. He mumbles a command to Clank, who proceeds to bombard me with his thunderbolt. I jolted up, looking wildly around. "I'm up, I'm up!" I cried out.

"Good. You have an hour and a half to shower and sort out your fried clothing before we have to walk to the seminar." Cinder says from the armchair he had occupied before. I distantly wondered whether he had been sat there all of the time I was asleep, but instantly dismissed the thought. I had been asleep since eleven in the morning, and judging by what Cinder just told me, it was about 5 or six by now. Lune and Clan looked up from where they were curled up together on the bed and gave me what looked to amount to a smirk.

I jumped out of bed. "Get out then, I don't want you staring at me getting changed like a pervert." I said, and Cinder nodded, walking through his door into his separate bedroom, Clank reluctantly following after him.

"I recommend that you find some 'friends' tonight, so that you will not blow your cover." Cinder said, making quotation marks with his fingers. I simply threw a pillow at him, and he ducked, letting it fly into his room. "Thank you for the extra pillow, Ember. I'm certain that it will make me much more comfortable tonight." He said in his usual tone, making me wonder not for the first time whether he was teasing or not. Either way, he beat a hasty retreat into his room, and closed the door, making me growl.

* * *

**I do not own Pokémon, instead, I own a very adorable Umbreon plushie named Tsu. he spoke to me last night and told me that I was destined to be the very best, like noone ever was. So then, I will own Pokémon. Just not today.**

**Hello, I had gotten this random idea one day when I was on a group on facebook named 'Team Rocket'. I am going to start writing the next chapter of An Aura Master's True Identity (or as I like to call it, AAMTI) tomorrow, don't you fret!**

**So, tell me what you think of this story so far! It will be longer later on. This story is going to be EmberxCinder, with a side of healthy Amourshipping. The title is in heavy debate, so don't expect it to stick like this for long!**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, Signing out!**


	2. Of Latin and idiot boys

I scowled, tugging on the hem of my stupid dress. This one was so much tighter than my uniform-or even my singed sun dress- that I had barely any room to breath. As usual, I had Lune out of her pokéball and walking beside me and Cinder was right behind us, Clank accompanying him.

I paused at the entrance to the large hall before me. Inside, there were most likely hundreds of trainers, all conversing with one another happily. I looked around, hoping to see somebody a little less intelligent than the rest of the people here, and felt victory surge through my chest when I spotted a familiar pink straw hat a couple of metres away.

The girl from before was stood talking with three other kids, a young blonde girl, an older blonde guy with glasses, and a raven haired kid with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

Come to think of it, he seemed familiar. Cinder sidled up to me and whispered into my ear in Latin, so as not to let the ignorant trainers overhear us.

**"Puer cum Ash Pikachu Ketchum nominatur. Titanum multae operationes nostrae qui est ante. In genere plurimum Pikachu fama est."** ("The boy with the Pikachu is named Ash Ketchum. He is the one that has foiled many of our operations before. The Pikachu is rumoured to be the most powerful of its kind.") **[1]** Cinder explained.

I was instantly wary. The most powerful Pikachu? That didn't bode well...

Obviously Cinder could read minds now, because he once again answered what I was thinking.

**"Sed non multum cures. Puer stupidiores et fama." **("I would not worry too much. The boy is also rumoured to be rather stupid.") he assured me.

I nodded. _Whether he likes it or not, Ash Ketchum is about to make some new friends._

I plastered a fake smile on my face, and grabbed Cinder's wrist, making him splutter rather uncharacteristically of him, his face turning bright red. Lune and Clank followed close behind us, and I could hear Lune giggling.

Scientist partner in tow, I walked up to the group of clueless trainers and tapped the straw hat girl on the shoulder. She jumped and quickly turned around, and I waved, letting go of Cinder's wrist.

I vaguely acknowledged him adjusting his glasses as the teen girl smiled widely. She seemed sweet. I felt almost sorry that I would most likely be stealing her pokémon sometime in the future.

"Hi there!" I said in a (false) cheerful voice. I stuck out a hand. "I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself before; I'm Ember, and this umbreon here is Lune."

The girl shook her head. "No, its fine. My name's Serena, and these are my friends Ash, Bonnie and Clemont." Serena introduced, and I waved.

Cinder cleared his throat, apparently recovered from my 'attack' and stepped forward holding his hand out to the blonde guy. Probably because they both had glasses. "My name's Cinder, it is nice to meet you." He said and attempted a smile. He looked like he was suffering from constipation.

Clemont took it. "So, are you two going out or something?" Serena asked, and I flushed a bright red, stuttering.

"Me, go out with _him_?!" I yelled a little too loud, and everybody stopped talking, turning to stare at us. Crap. Talk about keeping a low profile. Lune burst out into full-out poké-laughter, and Clank chuckled as Cinder and I panicked, waving our hands in front of ourselves.

Serena leapt back in shock and Ash scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean by 'going out'?" he asked confusedly, and everybody fell to the floor, anime-style.

_Is this guy for real? What normal teenager doesn't know what it means by 'going out'?! Even Cinder knows what that means, and he is as asexual as it gets!_

We all struggle to our feet, and Cinder made to open his mouth, most likely to explain the meaning. I clapped a hand over his lips, shaking my head. For some reason, I couldn't bear to ruin the boy's image of the world.

"Don't you dare" I chastised, and the little blonde girl jumped up, taking my hand.

"Well, if you aren't dating anybody, will you please marry my brother? He may be a little dopey looking, but he is really nice!" She said cheerfully, down on one knee.

_Marry her brother?! You have to be kidding me, right? _

"Bonnie!" Clemont cried out, and a mechanical aipom arm came out of his backpack, grabbing the sheepish girl by the back of her shirt. I could feel Cinder's interest peak at the machinery, and I audibly did a little count-down.

"Five..." Cinder stiffened.

"Four..." Cinder's glasses shone in the light.

"Three..." The Rocket scientist leaned forward.

"Two..." A grin spread against his rugged features.

"One..." He opened his mouth to speak.

"And zero..." Cinder leapt forward, taking Clemont's shoulders forcefully.

"Wow, your aipom arm is just-just _amazing_! Do you still have the blueprints? It would be great if I could build one. It would help amazingly in the lab, give me an extra set of arms to work with!" He said in a rush, acting like a little boy on Christmas who had just unwrapped a laser cannon from Santa.

Clemont leaned back, and Lune, Clank and I burst into laughter. He was always like this when it came to shiny things.

Cinder caught himself, and straightened up, adjusting the askew collar of his lab coat. "Ahem. What I _meant_ to say was, ah, that it would be rather kind of you to assist me in the creation of such refined machinery." Cinder said in an attempt to sound as cool-boring-as possible.

I rolled my eyes and patted him on the back. "I'd just help him. When it comes to science, he never could resist the stuff" I said teasingly. Inwardly, I was pissed. How could he be so stupid as to draw so much unnecessary attention to hisself?

Lune rubbed her head against my thigh, crying softly. I let out a happy sigh and rubbed her yellow ring of fur, tracing the round outline lovingly.

Everybody laughed, and I was relieved to see that they had all brushed it off as if it was nothing. I did notice that Ash was watching me a little too closely. Maybe he wasn't as idiotic as everybody thought. I made a metal note to watch out for that one in the future.

Serena smiled, and Cinder straightened his glasses, his blush receding and being replaced by his usual emotionless expression.

Clemont smiled nervously "S-sure I'll help you with whatever you need!" the confused boy said in a rush.

Cinder and Clank both bowed. "It would be a pleasure working with you." Cinder said thankfully, and Clank agreed with a slight cry. It seemed to be a little too much for Lune, as she then nuzzled the jolteon.

"So, are you all battling in the tournament?" I asked casually, giving them a smirk. This one was most definitely not faked.

Serena shook her head. "Nah. Just Ash. Clemont, Bonnie and I just travel with him."

Ash's pikachu chirped out in agreement. "What about you two? Are you both battling?" Ash asked.

"Nope! Just me! Seems like we're rivals!" I said, seemingly embracing the rivalry. I knew we would most likely battle in the tournament, and I knew that to complete my mission objective I would have to bring out the big guns.

he held out his hand to me, and I took it, linking my hand with his confidently, squeezing maybe a little too tightly. I thought I even saw his face twist up into a grimace.

_Poor Ash. I'm sure he'll get over it in time._

I took my hand out of his and grabbed Cinder's. "We best be getting to bed, anyway," I said "We'll see you guys tomorrow night for the opening ceremony?"

The four of them nodded.

"Night!" The chimed in unison.

"Yeah, night." I answered.

"Sleep well" Cinder said.

I turned on my heel and dragged Cinder behind myself much as I had done upon entering. "Mission accomplished." I whispered to Cinder lowly. He merely grunted in response.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 2 done! I will be updating this a lot less than An Aura Master's True Identity, in case you didn't know. **

**Tell me what you think, leave a little review! And please try out my other stories, including my newest Ferriswheelshipping one, He's out there!**

**By the way, it wont be just Ember and Cinder. I will add another OC into the mix, as back up. So look forward to that!**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out!**


	3. Why a lolita shouldn't wear thongs

**Hi there! Forgive me for taking so long, but as this is not a priority, I do not update so much. But I still apologise anyway.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own pokémon, it belongs to The Pokémon Company and Giovanni. Yes, that is right, the Boss owns everything, the world brlongs to him! Bow down to the almighty Team Rocket!**

* * *

"I expect you two to do well and as such I shall be sending a lower level grunt over you to assist you in all of your... _dirty work._" Giovanni said in the hologram, fingers steepled with his persian at his heels. Beside me, Cinder bowed and on my other side Lune's hackles were raised, though she was trying to hold her hatred for the cat back. I bowed slowly after Cinder, hoping that the Boss didn't notice my sweating palms.

"How, sir, shall we recognise the grunt?" Cinder asked.

"She shall be the one with the hand-sown patch on her skirt." Giovanni stated.

"T-that will be simple to discern, Boss." I said.

Crap, my voice is shaking. What is wrong with me today? I'm not sick, am I?

"Are you ill, Agent Ember?" Giovanni asked, picking up instantly. I quickly shook my head.

"No, sir." I replied.

"Or have you got something to hide, Agent?" He asked.

"No, sir, nothing, sir." I said, saluting. I could sense Cinder looking at me strangely.

"It better not be. We do not want to see you getting any bright ideas of, say, betrayal now do we?" Boss asked. Cinder and I both stiffened and saluted.

"No, sir!" we repeated in unison.

"Good. This is your greatest mission yet, it could open up bigger doors in the future for you. Do not fail me." Giovanni said in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir, no sir!" We said. Lune and Clank barked out with us. Persian licked his big paws smugly.

Without so much as a 'see you later, alligator' Giovanni hung up. As soon as the transmission ended, I groaned and flopped onto my bed, hitting myself with the pillow repeatedly. I felt hands take it off me and I looked up at the messy brown hair and big glasses of Cinder with blurred eyes.

"What just happened, Ember? You are not usually like this." Cinder asked in that damn stoic voice of him. For some reason, it made me furious.

I glared at him, stressed out of my mind. "Arceus dammit, Cinder do you just not have any setting other than monotone?! You act as if you are a robot," I stood up and poked him in the chest, making him step backwards slowly. I knocked the pillow outof his hands, backing him into the corner of the room. "Seriously, we are talking, monotone, we are battling, monotone, heck, I would bet that in the sack with some hot chick, big tits, nice ass and riding you like a cowboy you'd be like 'Sheila, you're stule of intercourse is satisfactory and you are the physical embodiment of one's vody temperature rising significantly'! Do you have some kind of psychological illness that prevents you from acting like you're human or something, huh?!" I ranted. Indide I was mortified. It was like once I got started I couldn't stop.

Cinder's usual emotionless face fell, as if he was hurt. Impossible, right? He only had emotions when it came to tech!

"Ember, I assure you that I am not a robot and am definitely human. Please tell me what has made you so stressed, you worry me." Cinder said blandly, but with the slightest hint of a tremor of emotion in his voice.

I couldn't help it; I broke down.

I leapt on Cinder, embracing him tightly with tears streaming down my face. At first, Cinder stood still, but then he softened and troked my hair, hugging me back. "Now will you tell me what is bothering you?" Cinder asked.

I looked up sat him with tear filled eyes, glad to have somebody yo finally talk to. "I've been off my game recently, ever since the mission in Snowpoint City. I cannpt stop thinking about what that girl said to me, about not having to do this." I confessed.

"This as in Team Rocket?" Cinder asked, leading me to sit on the armchair. I nodded looking down at my hands.

"Yeah. That was when I realised that I do not have a choice in the matter. I have been with Team Rocket my entire life, they took me away from my real parents when I was four. I used to have a mom, a dad and even a brother but now I have nothing." I admitted. Lune came beside me and whined.

"Why would they do that?" Cinder asked.

They do terrible things, such as the Mewtwo project, one that only I remember. I simply shook my head and pulled two pokéballs out of my picket, showing them to Cinder.

He gasped. "Are those..?" He asked.

"Yes, they are her Gallade and Leafeon. I took them off of the pile as soon as possible. Next time I see her, I will give them back. She raised and evolved those herself. I will never break a bond like that as long as I live." I admitted.

"I believe I understand what you are getting at. I swear that I will follow you with whatever descisions you make." Cinder promised. I teared up again, and leapt back on him. Werolled until we came to a stop, me on top of him. I blushed and looked away. "Do you promise?" I whispered.

Cinder nodded. "Every word." I got off him, coughing.

"Well then, I decide that we shall go on as business as usual until I have made up my mind. We must meet this grunt, hide all that has been said and attend my first battle in half an hour against this Darla person. " I said decisively.

Cinder nodded. "Then get changing." He told me, walking out into his bedroom with Clank following close behind.

As soon as he left I sighed, looking at the pokéballs. "I promise I will get you home someday." I swore. I swear that they both moved, as if in a nod.

* * *

I stood nervously in the wings, hearing the cheering of the crowd. I knew that Cinder and Kalifa, a tall and beautiful African woman with long frizzy black hair heldback by a bandanna matching her gypsy clothing, were watching. Kalifa was a grunt known forher excellent disguise work.

Lune could sense my nervousness and wound her way around my legs, crying up at me. I smiled and rubbed her long ear, tracing the yellow ring.

"The first battle of the tournament is about to get underway. First, we have Darla Dinkleberry in the green corner. She comes Camphrier Town in our very own Kalos region!" The MC introduced. The cheers in the crown were deafening and it was obvious that she was very popular.

"Next we have Ember Hestia in in the red corner, having only been seen using yhe ever mysterious Dark and Psychic types, making her way here from the far off City of Viridian in the Kanto region!" Wow, he really made my mundane fake life sound exciting...

I stepped out to lower, yet still enthusiastic cheers from the crowd. I made my way onto my corner with Lune following close behind. The referee made gestures with his hands tellung us to go to the middle and we did. I examined my opponent.

A pretty young girl, wearing a cute pink and white lolita dress with white tights and cutesy pink Mary Janes. As I shook her hand she glared at me and dug her nails in. I simply smiled sweetly and walked back to my spot.

"This is a three on three battle with no time limit between Darla and Ember. Substitutions are allowed. Trainers call out your first pokémon!" The ref called.

Darla wasted no time in calling out her first pokémon. "Rio-rio, vome on out cutie!" She shouted, calling out her Riolu. I rolled my eyes.

"Soleil, I need you!" I called out. My pokéball burst open, revealing my espeon. A shower of sparkles shot out, signalling that she was a shiny.

"Darla, honey, you go first." I said kindly.

Without further hesitation, she called out "Rio, use Force Palm!" She shouted.

"Protect, then use Future Sight." I commanded. As the riolu shot towards Soleil with a glowing palm, the espeon formed a green shield the colour of her fur around her. Riolu hit it and was instantly propelled away due to his small weight. Soleil's eyes glowed blue with psychic energy and she formed a blue ball in front of her, shooting it into the sky.

Darla laughed. "Was that supposed to do something, hmm? If so, then your pokémon must suck. Rio, darling, use Force Palm again." She said pompously.

Rich girls...

"Soleil, take it and then use Psychic." I said calmly. Beside me Lune barked out something to her sister and Soleil smirked in response.

Soleil did as told and hit Riolu with her Psychic, a super effective move. She also 'accidentally' made Darla's skirt fly up, showing the people behind me a sight of white and pink lace panties with little bows on. Innocent my arse. If that was innovent, then I must be a pichu in a shiny buneary onesie.

"Vacuum Wave, teach that hussy not to embarass me!" Darla cried.

"Take it." I said, bored. Riolu whirled his fists and sent out a vacuum of energy towards Soleil. She barely flinched as the move hit her. "Now use Hidden Power."

She did so, silver white orbs shooting from her body and impacting on the riolu. It cried out and crouched on the floor, panting. "Rio'Rio! Quick, hit back with tackle!"

I smiled mysteriously. "Something wicked this way comes." I said, shaking my head.

Darla laughed. "You're nuts, old hag!" She insulted as Riolu powered up. Before he could hit out, a powerful blue orb came crashing down on him, knocking him out.

"Rio! No! You cheated!" Darla shouted at me, returning her pokémon and striding over to me. The audience looked on inshock as their favourite little girl slapped her opponent.

Well, she tried, at least. I grabbed her wrist, twisted her around and held her arm behind her back. The referee ran o er to us and I released her. He put a hand on Darla's shoulder, glaring down at her. Darla sweatdropped and tried to look as cute as possible.

"Didja see that mister? She attacked me!" Darla said in a simpering voice. I calmly returned Soleil and stated my gratitude for her help.

The ref shook his head. "You attempted to attack your opponent so you must forfeit the match." He said. Darla stuck her tongue out at me when the ref looked away. He then turned his steely glare. "Darla Dinkleberry, you are hereby banned from the Pokémon League for fifteen years."

He held up my hand then. "By forfeit, Ember Hestia of Viridian City in Kanto is the victor of the match!" He announced.

I squealed (for the sake of cover, not honestly) and held my arms out for Lune tojump intothen, nuzzling my face. Darla had a face like a flopping fish. She then hissedat me and released Riolu.

"You stinkin' piece of crap!" She yelled, then dropped his pokéball on the floor, smashing it underfoot before storming away. Riolu began to cry and that was when I began to understand that he was still quite young. I placed Lune on the floor and picked him up before walking out of the stadium.

* * *

As soon as I got into my hotel room, I seated Riolu on the bed, kneeling in front of him. I took a tissue out of the pocket in my skirt and wiped his tears away.

"There there, little one. That trainer of yours was a bitch, really you are lucky to be away from that." I consoled, taking his paw in mine. Riolu surprised me by speaking, without ysing his lips.

**"But her mama and papa has my mama and papa!" **he wailed.

"She took you away from your parents? You and me both, kid." Lune hopped up onto the arm of the chair and licked him on his cheek. Riolu giggled softly.

**"Maybe that's why we have the Bond already. Me and D-" **I cut him off.

"Dick sucker." I corrected.

**"Me and Dick sucker weren't nearly that close!" **Riolu said in a happier voice.

"That's better, isn't it? Save your tears for somebody important, like, say, Lune." Lume preened at that and Riolu laughed. "Pardon me for asking, though, what is the Bond. James Bond. Bond by name, Bond by nature." I said. Lune and Riolu both giggled at that.

**"The Bond is when my aura has connected to a human's. In this case, yours. Mama said that it takes years to form, unless the human is an Aura Guardian. Its why I can talk to you! Are you an Aura Guardian, miss?" **I shook my head no. Riolu looked down but then looked up, smile on his face.

**"You look like one and your aura says so. Hey, wanna be my new trainer?" **He said so suddenly, making m take a step back.

"Uh, kid, if you knew who I work for, you wouldn't want me as a trainer." I said shyly. Riolu shook his head and jumped up, hugging me.

**"I don't care. Pleease?"** he asked again, looking up at me with large, glistening eyes. Lune copied, her usual red cat eyes round, glittering circles.

I gave in in no time. "Huh. Fine, just don't call me miss." I conceded.

**"Yes! I won't disappoint you, uh, mistress."** He said cheerfully.

"Don't csll me that either." I said.

**"Yes, mistress." **Riolu said, before quickly tapping a pokéball on my belt, getting sucked in. It didn't even wobble before clicking.

* * *

**Chapter three, done!**

**I hope you like it! Any suggestions for Riolu's name?**

**Didja like the chap? If so, please review and, well, say something! To say what you like, what you hate, or even just to say hi or other crazy things!**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out!**


	4. GOMEN, MINNA!

**I am so sorry to do this, but I am putting this fic on Hiatus, as there isn't much support for it and barely any reviews. I do not forsee my updating any time this year, as the lack of support and reviews is just uninspiring...**

**My deepest, humblest apologies to the few who read this obvious piece of s***...**

**~Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, signing out! (For an indefinite period of time)**


End file.
